aMor en el Lado Oscuro
by Jacey Mason Snape
Summary: AVISO! ESTA HISTORIA SE CAMBIA! BUSQENME CMO MIDORI PHANTOMHIVE Y AHI ESTARA PUBLICADA ESTA HISTORIA MUCHISIMO MEJOR!
1. El diario de JaceY

**Disclaimmer. Los personajes no pertenecen a Midori osea Yo, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, esto es con fines de puro relajo, la historia es mia, y lo que incluyo en ella, ok... disfruten...**

**ADVEDRTENCIA: en este fic encontrarán un OC, es decir, un personaje alternativo, me vi en la necesidad de cambiar un poco algunas personalidades; perdón por eso. En esta historia la exmortífaga Jacey Mason cuenta su historia y su niñez, hasta el día que murió. En HP sabíamos que Snape amaba a Lily, pues aquí la cosa cambiará un poco… disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Asi comienza...**

La primera hoja de mi diario iniciará así, Hola!, me llamo Jacey Mason, tengo veintisiete años, antigua mortifaga, que antes de serlo, queria ser auror... eternamente enamorada de un chico, que ahora es un hombre, (aun me duele siquiera pensar en su nombre, asi que no lo dire)y nunca correspondida, mi verdadera fidelidad es hacia la Orden, pero, soy debil y cobarde, ya que no pude salvar a mi amigos de morir a manos de Lord Voldemort... bueno continuo...

Cuando El Señor Oscuro cayó, decidí irme, dejar todo atrás, _dejarlo a él_… lo dejé cuando el necesitaba mi apoyo, cuando _ella_ murió, cuando mi mejor amiga Lily falleció, el quedó devastado, pero yo no podía seguir así, viendo como él seguía amando a otra… me fui, y nadie supo nada de mí en un buen tiempo, ni siquiera él…aunque el amor seguía ahí… de eso han pasado catorce años. Nunca espere que entendiera mí partida, pero mi mayor razón: no acabar en Azkabán.

Siempre tuve deseos de regresar a casa, pero los recuerdo me abrumaban, deseaba verlo, pero tendría que ir a aquel viejo colegio, lleno de recuerdos, tanto buenos como tristes, de amor como de desilusión… tenía deseos de ir y decirte que te amaba, siempre te he amado, pero mi miedo al rechazo, me impidió actuar, tanto hoy como en el pasado.

En el pasado éramos felices junto con James y Lily, pero las cosas se deformaron al grado que los perdimos por preferir la oscuridad, deformamos nuestro futuro, sirviendo a un mago que se sentía poderoso, perdimos mucho en el camino, y aun así, todo fue en vano.

De pronto un día una carta misteriosa llegó a mis manos. La lechuza resultó desconocida, pero el remitente, me era familiar, tardé un minuto antes de recordar ese nombre, aquél hombre… abrí el sobre y su contenido me dejó helada….

Ahora, solo me queda el infierno personal, el infierno de amarte, y que tu no lo sepas,_ Severus Snape..._

**Bueno, al parecer tuve que mejorar el primer capítulo, ya que varias notificaciones me llegaron y me dijeron que era un poco confuso, espero que haya mejorado.**

**Poco a poco desentrañaré la historia, especificaré los tiempos en la historia y bueno… eso es todo.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo,**

**La dama de la muerte, Jacey Sandoval Ramirez! 3 :3**

**Capítulo 1 fin**


	2. La carta Lo afrontarás, niña cobarde?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de , yo solo los ocupo para divertirlos un poco. Jacey hará de las suyas…**

**Capítulo 2: ¿qué harás, esconderte o afrontarlo?**

Aun no me creo que el mismo Albus Dumbledore, me haya mandado la carta… es decir, siempre quise regresar ahí, pero, en verdad Nunca creí llegar a hacerlo…. Mientras veo a mi lechuza perdiéndose en el cielo con la respuesta, en mi mente sigue resonando la carta:

"_Estimada Señorita Mason,_

_Tengo el placer de informarle que se le ha sido otorgado el puesto como profesora adjunta de pociones y profesora titular de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, porque ¿quién mejor que Usted, partidaria de Lord Voldemort, para enseñar dicha materia? Espero su respuesta muy pronto, para que tome su puesto de inmediato, _

_Pd. Adjunto unos deliciosos dulces de limón (mis favoritos)_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Director de La escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."_

¿Adjunta de pociones? Me parece raro, es decir, que yo recuerde, siempre hubo increíbles maestros de pociones y nunca se necesitaron adjuntos… a menos que el Director tuviera otros planes.

¡No puedo creer que lo hice! ¿Por qué acepté? Creo que fue un indicio del pasado, ese era el motivo para no visitar mi antigua escuela, porque él estaba ahí, y me daba miedo encontrarlo en algún pasillo, tenía miedo de encontrarme con su mirada y sentir su rencor… porque él _debía_ odiarme, por haberlo dejado cuando Lily y James murieron, tal vez no le importó James, pero Lily sí, y cuando Voldemort cayó y todos sus seguidores escapamos y nos escondimos, para no ser juzgados y encarcelados en Azkabán… por suerte él siempre estuvo a salvo… él siempre tuvo la protección de Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ha pasado una semana, y tengo que ir al Castillo a instalarme y a conocer mis funciones como profesora, faltan 2 semanas para que los chicos regresen… ¿Por qué tengo la leve sensación que esto será más difícil de lo que creía?

Bueno, no fue tan mal… al principio… me trajo muchos recuerdos, cada pasillo y cada piedra me recuerdan a James y a Lily… a Severus…. Tantos recuerdos, cada charla, cada castigo, y a cada uno de los demás merodeadores… entré al despacho de Dumbledore, y la verdad no lo recordaba bien, casi olvidaba al anciano gracioso y con la dulzura de un abuelo, amante de los dulces de limón… me explicó lo que tendría que enseñar en la clase de DCAO, y mi función como adjunta de pociones con… ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? ¡No! ¡No podía hacerme eso! No podía dar clases con Severus Snape! No después de desaparecer de su vida del modo en que lo hizo… no podía verlo a los ojos de nuevo, no, simplemente me era imposible.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, una brisa fría entró, al igual que una presencia impactante que me causó escalofríos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue esa voz, esa voz tan serena y fría, melodiosa e imponente… y esa seriedad que sólo le pertenecía a…

_Oh oh!…oh…_

¿Para qué diablos contratas a un profesor adjunto? Yo no necesito ayuda Albus.

Tranquilo Severus, no seas descortés con nuestra nueva profesora, no le dejes una mala impresión tuya. Preséntate querida, vamos, no seas tímida…

_Me separé de la silla aun a espaldas de él, y pude sentir su mirada en mi nuca, me giré para verlo, pero por alguna razón, mi cabeza no pudo levantarse para mirarlo… miraba al piso mientras su mirada de rayo se clavaba en mi…_

Buen día, yo…

_¿Qué diablos me sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía terminar una frase coherente? Pensarán que soy estúpida- me dije a mi misma…_

Sé quién eres Jace, ¿ha pasado tiempo, no? ¿Serán ya catorce años?

_Lo dijo con un tono tan ácido y amargo, que me revolvió la tripa, segundos después de decirlo, salió sin cerrar la puerta, mientras yo me desplomaba en la silla…_

No fue tan mal, espero que puedan volver a llevarse bien, eran buenos amigos, ¿no es así?

Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, y el tiempo deteriora todo.

_Fin capítulo 2…_

_Bueno ya voy corrigiendo poco a poco… espero que les vaya gustando y gracias por leerme._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Midori- chan_


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

**Los personajes que incluyo no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, y los ocupo para divertirlos a ustedes queridos fans!.**

**Capítulo 3. Recuerdos de la niñez**

**Jacey POV**

Mi nombre es Jacey, y estoy ahora en el parque, sola, esperando a mi amiga Lily… mi cabello es negro, pero mis ojos son azul grisáceo, y mi piel es pálida. Mis padres se llaman Elizabeth y Edward Mason, soy mestiza… porque mi madre es muggle.

Lily es mi única amiga en el colegio, todos creen que soy rara, pero Lily siempre es amable y puede ver la belleza y la bondad dentro de todos, en especial de mí. Espero que llegue pronto.

Lily llega, pero no viene sola, viene con un muchacho delgado, de ojos negros y cabello oscuro, su palidez contrasta demasiado con su cabello, y eso le da un toque muy… ¿lindo?

¡Hola, Jace! Mira, él es mi amigo Severus… Sev, ella es Jacey.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo estrechamos nuestras manos, cuando nos tocamos, sentí una corriente eléctrica que nunca había sentido antes…

Estás fría...- solo eso dijo

Por alguna razón, mi piel estaba varios grados debajo de la temperatura normal, pero yo nuca tenía frío; en cambio, su piel me pareció cálida…

Terminamos de jugar al atardecer, y fui la primera en despedirse y correr a casa… tenía miedo de llegar tarde, me daba miedo que el llegara entes que yo y me golpeara y castigara…. Le tenía miedo a mi propio padre…

Antes no era así, antes de que el perdiera su trabajo, éramos una familia feliz, antes mi madre no tenía esa mirada tan triste… saqué una pequeña llave oxidada de mi bolsillo y giré la perilla, entonces mi madre salió de la cocina, me miró y me dijo:

¡Gracias a Dios, mi amor! Llegaste antes que él… ahora ve a tu habitación y…

De nuevo la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver la silueta oscura y tambaleante de mi padre, de nuevo venía ebrio, caminó por el pasillo sosteniéndose con la pared y derrumbándose en el sofá, dijo un "hola" con voz tosca y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre entró a mi habitación, y empezó a levitar un sobre amarillento, y lo envió hacia mí… lo abrí con curiosidad y leí su contenido, muy sorprendida, mí madre no tardó en entrar con los ojos llorosos y corrí a abrazarlos mientras gritaba: - ¡ME ACEPTARON EN HOGWARTS!

Shhh…no grites, ya escuchamos- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

Felicidades hija- mi madre dijo entre sollozos.

Ya quiero contarle a Lily y a Severus, más tarde nos encontraremos en el parque, y les daré la noticia.

**Severus POV**

Estoy esperando a Lily en el lugar donde siempre jugamos, pero esta vez llegó y me dijo:

Ven , quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo con la sonrisa que me cautiva todos los días.

Llegamos al lado oeste del parque, ahí había una pequeña fuente y un árbol enorme… nunca había estado ahí, pero me pareció un lindo lugar, observé que Lily volteaba de un lado a otro como buscando algo o alguien…

Y desde ese gran árbol salió una chica de largo cabello ondulante y negro como la noche y pálida piel, de ella emanaba una sensación de tristeza. Me pareció una chica muy linda, casi tan linda como mi Lily.

¡Hola, Jace!Mira, él es mi amigo Severus… Sev, ella es Jacey.

No dije nada, y ella tampoco, así que nos dimos la mano en un saludo formal… cuando la toqué, sentí escalofríos, no porque su piel estuviera fría, más bien fue una sensación extraña.

Jugamos hasta el atardecer, la verdad no quería irme, porque me la pasé muy bien con mis amigas… pero tenía que irme pronto o mi padre…

¡Tengo que irme chicos, o estaré en problemas! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Jacey salió corriendo, mientras agitaba su brazo despidiéndose, y alejándose más, después yo también me fui de igual manera, aumentando mi velocidad, que suerte tenía Lily de tener unos padres tan comprensivos, aunque eso se compensaba con su horrible hermana Petunia.

Llegué a casa, y lo primero que encontré en esa casa grande y oscura, fue a mi madre en la cocina con esa mirada triste, entonces el reloj localizador que tenía mi foto se movió hacia el letrero que decía "Casa".

¡Severus, hijo, que bien que estas en casa! ¡Hice tu pastel favorito para cenar!, ahora, por favor lávate las manos…

Fui al lavabo y regresé, vi como había puesto un hechizo en los platos sucios y empezaron a limpiarse solos, me sentía un poco feliz, pero esa poca alegría se eclipsó gracias a ese hombre, al que tenía que llamar padre, Tobias Snape entró a la habitación y un silencio solemne se hizo presente el resto de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy temprano, mi madre entró en mi habitación y me entregó un sobre amarillo con un sello de cera roja que se leía Hogwarts. ¿De verdad me habían aceptado?, lo abrí con nerviosismo y empecé a leerle a mamá:

"_Estimado señor Snape:_

_Tengo el placer de informarle que fue aceptado como alumno de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¡Felicidades!_

_Se adjunta la lista de objetos que utilizará este primer año en Hogwarts._

_Director Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore."_

Ya quería contarle la noticia a Lily y a Jace… Espero que hayan recibido una carta también. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Ya quería que fuera la hora de ir al parque.

JACEY POV

Llegué al parque casi al mismo tiempo que Severus, lo vi con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando llegamos a donde estaba Lily nos dijo:

Chicas, ¡me han aceptado en Hogwarts!

¡A nosotras también!- dijimos al unísono.

Lily me llamó esta mañana para darme la gran noticia.

Ojalá estemos juntos- dijo Lily- quiero estar con mis mejores amigos siempre.

Todos nos sonreímos, y empezamos a soñar con un futuro incierto, preparándonos para algo completamente nuevo.

**Bueno ya casi termino las correcciones y nacen nuevas ideas, ojalá tenga su gusto y aceptación, dejen sus opiniones y voten por mi! **

**Hagan caso omiso a lo último.**

**MiidOri Sandoval Ramiirez….. juuuu MBT…MIdoorii**


	4. EmpezandO desde CerO

Midori: Este día, tengo a un invitado muy especial, viene desde su mundo de anime, y es: Sasuke Uchiha que viene con mucho gusto al mundo de la Harry Potter- manía.

Sasuke: Si claro, cuando te apuntan con una katana, ¿cómo no venir gustosos? Por favor nota el sarcasmo.

Midori: Bueno si no quieres que te vuelva a amenazar presenta el capítulo ¬¬, le pagué mucho a Orochimaru por ti, así que, tienes el honor…

Sasuke: Si claro, espera, ¿qué tu qué? ¿me compraste? Maldita…

Midori: Si claro, presenta de una vez.

Sasuke: Disclaimmer, los personajes no le pertenecen a mi nueva ama, son propiedad de J.K Rowling- sensei, y esta historia es por pura diversión disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 4: Empezando desde Cero**

Entonces, entró como un furioso rayo a la oficina del director, y con voz tranquila pero fuerte dijo:

¿Para qué diablos contratas a un profesor adjunto? Yo no necesito ayuda Albus.

Tranquilo Severus, no seas descortés con nuestra nueva profesora, no le dejes una mala impresión tuya. Preséntate querida, vamos, no seas tímida…

_Me separé de la silla aun a espaldas de él, y pude sentir su mirada en mi nuca, me giré para verlo, pero por alguna razón, mi cabeza no pudo levantarse para mirarlo… miraba al piso mientras su mirada de rayo se clavaba en mi…_

Buen día, yo…

_¿Qué diablos me sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía terminar una frase coherente? Pensarán que soy estúpida- me dije a mi misma…_

Sé quién eres Jace… ¿ha pasado tiempo, no? ¿Serán ya catorce años, no?

_Lo dijo con un tono tan ácido y amargo, que me revolvió la tripa… segundos después de decirlo, salió sin cerrar la puerta, mientras yo me desplomaba en la silla…_

Bueno, no fue tan mal…- dijo el anciano

_Viejo loco- pensé _

Profesor, si me disculpa, quiero ir a instalarme a mi habitación.

Claro, llamaré al elfo que te conducirá a tu habitación, apuesto que te agradará.

Tocó una campanilla, y un elfo apareció al instante.

Haku acompañará a la Señorita a su cuarto, siga a Haku por aquí…

Me condujo a la parte más alta del castillo, me abrió una puerta de madera y metal un poco oxidado, a lado de la puerta había una escalera, y pregunté:

¿A dónde lleva esa escalera, Haku?

Va hacia la torre astronómica

_¡Genial! Tendré un lugar que será solo "mío", será mi lugar favorito para meditar._

Haku se despidió y se fue. Acomodé mi poca ropa (negra, por supuesto), y decidí salir a dar un paseo, cerré la puerta y vi como una silueta se dirigía hacia mí… ¿Severus?

Hola Julianna…

No me llames así Lucius!

Bueno, solo vine a reiterar mi propuesta de…

¡Déjalo ya! Te dije que no y punto. Además, ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle esto a Cissy y a tu hijo?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, le di una seña de despedida para salir de ahí, cuando me tomó por el brazo y me abrazó… estuvo a punto de besarme, en contra de mi voluntad, pero notó que yo no quería, así que desistió de su misión, pero aun así no me había soltado.

- Déjame, si alguien te ve aquí te meterás en un lío gordo con Narcissa.

- Sólo un momento, quiero sentir un poco de calor humano.

- Lucius Malfoy, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Todavía no inicia el nuevo curso, además, ¿No ves que la joven quiere que la sueltes?

- ¡Severus! Vaya, interrumpiste un momento romántico… bueno adiós, mi querida….

_Ese idiota de Malfoy_

¿Qué fue eso?

Bueno, es que ha estado acosándome desde el último año, hace poco me propuso matrimonio, dice que se va a divorciar de Narcissa, pero sé que sólo es una mentira.

Noté como se tensó su mandíbula, y apretó los puños…

Pero obviamente nunca aceptaría, no podría hacerle eso a Cissy… y de todos modos no me gusta.

Me miró serio, como buscando la verdad en mis ojos, un segundo después, sonrió levemente, y dijo:

Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación…

Pero es aquella…. La de las escaleras…

Vaya… ese viejo….

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bueno mi habitación es aquella…- Dijo señalando dos puertas hacia la izquierda. Bueno, esto es una ventaja, nada malo te pasará, nadie te hará daño estando cerca yo.

Si,

Entonces me vino a la memoria, esa frase me la dijo cuándo decidí ser mortifaga.

"_No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de todo… nada malo te sucederá, primero muerto antes de dejar que tu…antes de te pase algo malo"_

_Y noté que a pesar del pasado, él no me odiaba, tal vez estaba receloso por mi llegada tan repentina, pero aun así no había olvidado su promesa, al parecer aun sentí algo… después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros… como podría olvidarlo tan fácil cualquiera de los dos._

_No fuiste mi primer amor, pero sí el amor de mi vida._

_Sasuke: Bueno, este es el final del capítulo, y… _

_Midori: ¿Cómo que "y"?, despídete como la gente educada._

_Sasuke: Ash, está bien, espero que les haya gustado y esperen muy pronto el siguiente capítulo_

_Midori: Si, queridos lectores nos leemos pronto, y tú Sasuke, estás despedido, la próxima mejor traigo al chico mandarino, digo Naru…_

_Te odio…_

_Lo sé.. Bueno Hasta la próxima Actualizada. _

_Comments al face__: Facebook .com / Kasuganomidori _

_Solo junten espacios!_


	5. La Primera Noche

Antes que nada, aquí estoy con un invitado muy especial,( por no decir pROSTIPIRUGOLFO) de la serie School Days: Itou Makoto-Kun!

Makoto: Ahhhh... y qué hago aqui? debería estar con Sekai!

Midori: Callate Zorro! Y presenta el fic como se debe, y tal vez te deje ir.

Makoto: Este es el capitulo 5 del fic "Amor .." blablabla, disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi ni a la autora...YA ME PUEDO IR?

Midori: Ya esta bien Zorro-Kun! Pero te esperO al final del fic eh?

Makoto: siiiii! (alejandose)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6<span>**

**"La primera noche"**

"_Estaba soñando. Estaba segura al 99%. No podía ser posible de que estaba dormida en el colegio de Hogwarts, y despertara en el Valle de Godric. Y mucho menos ver al Señor Tenebroso en la cúspide de su poderío y más aún ver a mis antiguos colegas reunidos, era técnicamente imposible… Pero ahí estaba, viendo todo como si hubiera sido ayer. De repente, sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda, que me hizo encorvarme y casi caer de rodillas, y me situé en el tiempo… situándome en aquella ocasión en que me rebelé contra Voldemort, aquellas palabras rebeldes aún arden en mi boca como ácido puro… y luego el dolor de un Sectus Sempra, que usurpó de su dueño verdadero tan pronto conoció los efectos. _

_Dolor agudo y sangre caliente emanando de mi espalda, el dolor me obliga a caer a los pies de mi Señor, me mira, con esa mirada vidriosa de serpiente…"_

Despierto sobresaltada en mi cama, abro los ojos temiendo que esa pesadilla fuese real, pero sólo encuentro la oscuridad de mi habitación, respiro profundamente y preguntándome el porqué de ese sueño, así que decidí dar un paseo nocturno.

Supongo que estas nerviosa porque el inicio de cursos se acerca…- me dije a mí misma

Por fin decidí refugiarme en la torre de astronomía, ver la luna llena y las estrellas. Esa luna blanca me recordaba a Remus, aquel licántropo incapaz de ver lo buena persona que era, él era uno de los pocos que me agradaban del grupo de James, desde que me fui, nunca supe de él, ni de nadie más, a excepción de ese traidor de Pettigrew…

La rabia invadía mi ser, al recordar, como mis mejores amigos murieron por su culpa, y me causaba mucha frustración, el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada por salvarlos…

¡Demonios! Vine aquí a relajarme no a…

¿No te parece que es muy tarde para que estés afuera de la cama? Pareces una niña pequeña. – dijo esa voz capaz de estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo…

Este… creo que sí, Severus, pero no podía dormir y vine aquí a respirar aire fresco.

Pues será mejor que te duermas de una vez, por que mañana te espero muy temprano para darte indicaciones para tu nuevo puesto.

Esta bien, ya me voy. –dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no me gusta que me den órdenes.

Por cierto, es Profesor Snape, ¿de acuerdo?

Si, Profesor Aguafiestas…

Escuché eso.

Emprendí la carrera al escuchar eso, bajé por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, rogándole a Merlín no tropezarme con mi camisón. Llegué a mi habitación casi sin aliento, pero eso no evitó que la risa saliera de mi boca, reí hasta que me dolió la tripa, me subí a la cama más tranquila, no había pasado ni un minuto de haber cerrado los ojos cuando me levanté de golpe y me dije:

Mañana me colgará de los pies….

Pero estaba muy cansada para pensar en eso. Mañana intentaré arreglarlo, o espera que lo olvide…

Estoy muerta.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Bajé sigilosamente al Gran Comedor, esperando que no se encontrara ahí, o que por lo menos ignorara mi presencia. Cuando llegué a mi destino, lo encontré vacío, y suspiré de alivio, tenía la intención de acercarme a una mesa y leer un buen libro mientras desayunaba, pero una mano me jaló del hombro, echándome encima mi capa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Señorita?

- ¡Ya suéltame Severus! ¿Quién es el niño pequeño ahora?

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero de verdad vi como una fugaz sonrisa se dibujaba y se borraba casi al instante de su rostro.

Ven a mi despacho, tengo que explicarte ciertas cuestiones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juro que esa fue la hora más aburrida de toda mi vida. El "divertido" profesor se la pasó explicándome detalladamente el programa de estudios de pociones, hablándome de lo mal que están los estudiantes en el campo de pociones y me dio una lista de los chicos que necesitaban clases extra, ya que eran sus peores estudiantes, casi todos de tercer año:

Potter, H.J

Weasley, R.B

Longbottom, N.

Finnigan, S.

Malfoy, D.

Crabb,V.

Goyle,G.

Me detuve para leer bien… "Potter", ¿acaso podrá ser ése chico el hijo de James y Lily?, ¿Draco Malfoy? Vaya, que cosas de la vida…. "_Noooo"_

Una hora después salí del despacho de Severus con la cara de un zombie, estaba más aburrida que nunca, y eso sólo fue una "explicación introductoria a la clase de pociones", y eso que sólo era una adjunta…Y aún faltaba revisar el programa de DCAO… Ser maestro es difícil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

¡Por fin terminé de revisar todo! Me tomó todo el día pero lo logré, y aún tengo tiempo de ir por algo de comer, si apenas son… _(Mirando el reloj de la pared)_¿¡Medianoche!

Entonces dos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi estado de shock, me levanté a duras penas y abrí. Me sorprendió ver al motivo de mi tarde libre arruinada, mi querido Severus.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Dadas las circunstancias de tu ausencia en la cena, decidí traerte algo de comer.

Gracias, no debiste _( Mis ojos brillaron ante tal gesto, pero no dejé que lo notara)_

Puso en mis manos la bandeja que contenía un vaso de leche y un emparedado. Se despidió de mí, dándome un fugaz beso en mi mejilla, y un "buenas noches", que sonó muy cálido en contraste a sus anteriores saludos o despedidas. Me dejó perpleja, y sin habla, y noté como esas mariposas en el estómago no se habían extinto, que aún estaba ahí, esperando volver a sentir esta sensación.

Pasarían de las tres de la mañana cuando decidí irme a dormir, pero tenía esa sensación de verlo, así que me vestí con mi usual camisón negro, y salí de puntillas de mi habitación, y con paso lento, y llena de nerviosismo, llegué a su puerta, y ahí otro dilema: ¿tocar o no tocar la puerta?

¡Al demonio! Abrí la puerta suavemente, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, y en una esquina lo vi, dormido sobre su cama, era muy raro, ya que dormía inmóvil, como una estatua. Me acerqué a él lentamente, lo miré con ternura, como cuando la gente mira lo que más ama en este mundo; acorté lo más posible la distancia, acaricié su cabello negro y….

Besé sus labios de una manera tan tierna que incluso una lágrima salió de mis ojos, y me sentí total y perdidamente enamorada de este hombre, sentí como ese amor que había escondido salió sin previo aviso…

Estaba a punto de romper el beso, cuando sentí como el me correspondía el beso, me separé de él, temiendo que se hubiera despertado, pero seguía igual de dormido que en un principio, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tranquilidad, así que decidí dejarlo, mientras salía del cuarto, pude escuchar como decía entre sueños, _Jace…_

Salí corriendo, como una chiquilla después de haber hecho una travesura, me metí en mi cama, con una felicidad incontenida, y me quedé profundamente dormida, soñando con el, y con ese beso…

* * *

><p>Midori: Makotoooooooo!<p>

Makoto: Ya voi! (llega sin aliento con la autora)

Midori (le da un zape): torpe! llegas tarde! No haces nada bien! estoy rodeada de ineptos, primero Sasuke, ahora tu!

Makoto: ¬¬

Midori: pffff...(otro zape) despide el fic, Inutil!

Makoto: Gracias por leer dejen reviews, y blablabla...

(Midori se enfada y asesina a Makoto con una moto sierra y lo corta, y le manda pedacitos a cada chica con la que el engañó a Katsura, espero que Katsura no mate a la autora)

Biie Biie!


	6. Antes de mi llegada

¡Hola queridos lectores, les escribo este capítulo después de un tiempo de muchas presiones, y pocos ánimos! ¡Bien! Les traje a un querido amigo mío, que les presentara el fic, y espero que este sí lo haga bien…

**Alucard-sama:** ¿Qué tal, mortales? He venido a presentarles el siguiente capítulo del fic de mi aprendiz. Disclaimmer: los personajes no le pertenecen a esta neófita nocturna, sino a J.K Rowling. Disfruten…

**Midori:** Alucard-sama..! Usted es el mejor..! Disfruten mi fic…

**Capítulo 6.**

"**Antes de la llegada."**

Estaba sentada en la torre de Astronomía, era una tarde fresca, mi mirada se perdía en el horizonte, mientras mi mente, me traía recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, y otros un poco alegres… Y entonces la imagen de un hombre adulto, de pálida tez, y cabellos de oro invadió mi mente por completo.

Lucius. Ese era su nombre, él, que me protegió de un pase directo a Azkabán, aquel chico, presumido que fue prefecto de Slytherin.

_Flashback_

" - El señor Oscuro ha caído… no es posible…

Pues lo es, Julianna… Ahora todos tendrán que ocultarse por un tiempo.

Es verdad, me iré… pero antes debo despedirme.

La despedida fue corta y dolorosa, él quiso detenerme, y tuve que usar el hechizo _Desmaius_, para tener tiempo suficiente para huir, y para que no me encontrase.

Estaba a punto de retirarme de aquel lugar, pero una voz me llamó, Lucius.

Después, él me ofreció quedarme en su gran casa, junto con su esposa Narcissa, cuando se demostró su supuesta inocencia, en el juicio que le hicieron a muchos acerca de su servicio a Lord Voldemort, dejaron en paz a su familia.

En unos meses, se habían olvidado de mí, ya nadie me buscaba, y me creí libre.

No quiero que te vayas.

Tengo que hacerlo. Quiero vivir una vida, lo más normal que sea posible.

Entonces… (resopló y meditó un segundo) me iré contigo, a dónde sea que vayas te sigo.

No supe que responder…

Lucius, ¡te recuerdo, que tú tienes una familia!

La verdad, me atrevo a decirte que siempre te he amado. Desde que te vi llegar a la mesa de Slytherin… desde entonces. Pero tú nunca notaste mi cariño hacia ti… todo por ese…

Lucius, ¡ni se te ocurra manchar su nombre! Además, aunque vinieras conmigo… nada cambiará.

Él hombre simplemente bajó la cabeza, asintió levemente, y soltó mi mano, y me dijo:

Te protegeré siempre, aunque tú no lo veas.

Y salí. Deseaba vivir mi libertad, deseaba regresar a mi antiguo hogar, deseaba ir a buscarlo y decirle cuánto le amaba, pero había un impedimento: no saber que sentía por mí.

Es verdad que vivimos una historia llena de mil sentimientos a la vez, pero en ese entonces, podría gritar sin miedo que él era mío y que me amaba. Hoy, no tenía esa seguridad.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

Empecé a vivir una vida, como cualquier muggle, es decir, dejé de usar magia por un tiempo, y así empecé a recordar mi niñez. Recordaba como mi madre se las arreglaba para mantener todo limpio y cálido sin usar magia, y así, mi antigua casa, ubicada cerca de Spinner's End, volvió a tener vida, esa casita melancólica se llenó de alegría – bueno, casi en su totalidad-.

Y un día, sin ni siquiera esperármelo… Entró una lechuza desconocida para mí, pero con un remitente muy conocido…

Ea..! Regresó mi amada inspiración..! llevaba como 3 días sin terminar este capitulo y lo terminé en 10 minutos… creo que muy al estilo S. Meyer, le dedico este éxito a Muse, Zoé, Metallica y Rammstein… Y Claro, a la película de HP5 que estoi viendo justo ahora, y el tono de mi celular con el tema de HP…


End file.
